Invulnerable
by Just-Call-Me-Che
Summary: "The firmness that was being reflected in her eyes was the firmness in her heart. She's all alone, crushed, disrespected and unloved but she never even shed a tear. Her looks were only the fragile ones but her heart wasn't easy to break. She's Invulnerable."


_A/N: I'm a NaruHina fan, to be honest. It's just that I think Sasuke is a better fit for the character. I know Naruto is quite an option but I think Sasuke is much better. Anyways, please enjoy this fanfic! _

-Sasuke's POV-

Thinking that this would be the last day of my freedom makes me sick. How come school breaks are always so short? I think it's unfair. And now I'm wasting this precious little day by walking in this damn road with no particular place to go.

_***BAM!* **_

"U- Um, I- I'm really sorry!"

"It's fine." Sheesh! Does this woman even know how to ride a bicycle? Seriously, how often does a person hit someone with a bicycle?

I stood up and looked at the girl. She looked like she's really troubled by the accident, like she had just killed me by hitting me. I guess she's the shy and timid type of girl. That explains all the clumsiness.

"I'm not hurt or whatever so don't worry about it too much." I reassured her.

"I'm really sorry about it." She bowed really low then rode her bicycle again going opposite to the direction I am going to.

I, too, started my aimless stroll. I looked up at the sky. I feel kind of tired walking. Well, not particularly walking but I want to go somewhere else. How about I go to the opposite direction too? That might be it. I think I want to follow that girl.

* * *

"Why the low spirits? Cheer up, dude! Girls are starting to flock up around you." Naruto beamed.

"Moron." I just mumbled. Naruto and I have been friends since our pre-school years. That also goes for how long I have been followed around by annoying girls. That's why I wander how come Naruto still doesn't get the idea that I'm pissed off of these fan girls up until now. I don't really despise the opposite sex. It's just that I don't want all of the attention that they are giving me (So I guess I hate them nonetheless. Not all of them though.).

"So how was vacation?"

"It was fun until this thing called 'school days' came."

"Nice sarcastic way of putting that up, Sasuke." Kiba said as he butted in our conversation. I gave him a look that says, 'Whatever.'

"Anyways, have you heard it guys?" Kiba asked excitingly. I quit their conversation even though I was curious of what Kiba has to spill out. I believe ears are better than mouth.

"What's up?" Naruto asked without much interest.

"There's a transfer student in our class."

"Really? Well, I hope it's a nice and cute girl."

"Yeah and I hope she wouldn't be one of Sasuke's army of fan girls, right Sasuke?"

I didn't make any gesture that would acknowledge Kiba but I agree. I want their population to decrease so they would gradually disperse and then **POOF! **No more annoying fan girls.

Naruto and Kiba kept chatting and so does the whole class. The classroom is now getting clouded by unnecessary noise. What a stressing environment. I better leave this troublesome place and go get some fresh air. I stood up from my chair and walked my way out of the room.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto called out. I didn't respond because **I don't want them to follow me.** I tried to leave as fast as I could but it was no use. Kiba and Naruto caught up with me.

"Leaving us behind was rude, Sasuke. You should have at least told us where you are going." Naruto said.

"Just let him be, Naruto. Sasuke's pretty stressed up." Bless you, Kiba for you have the gift that Naruto couldn't have. And that's to be sensitive and not too dense. Oh, bless you, Kiba, bless you.

"Well, were here though might as well come with Sasuke." Naruto said.

I stopped at my tracks and turned to look (glare rather) at them.

"Oh c'mon, Sasuke. It feels like you're keeping distance from us." Naruto said.

There's no choice. Naruto thought it that way and there's no way changing that view.

"Fine but just keep your mouth shu-!"

I was cut off from my sentence because someone has just stumbled on me (literally). It was a girl. She kept her glance on the ground that's why her face wasn't that visible. I heard her mutter an apology but after that she sprinted.

"In such a hurry, huh?" Kiba said as he looked at the maiden running.

It feels familiar. The girl seems familiar. I don't know if my intuition's correct but I think she's the girl that hit me with her bicycle a little before class started.

"Hey, guys are you planning on skipping first period class, because class will start shortly now." Naruto said with a hesitating facial expression.

"I guess we have to go now. Are you coming with us, Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

Before I could respond, I walked towards the path to our room so they followed. Fortunately, we arrived first before our sensei could. It wouldn't be much surprise. We weren't that far to our room, anyway.

"Go to your places now! I have to introduce to you the transfer student." Sensei yelled through the chatter. "She just moved in from West High."

"Hey Naruto, aren't you from West High too?" Kiba whispered to Naruto as the chatter gradually subsided. The whisper was quite audible for me though for their seats are only behind me.

"Yup, I wander who it could be." Naruto whispered back.

"Didn't anyone from West High mention you about moving here or whatever?"

"Well, as soon as I got here, I lost contact to everyone except for those who are really close to me though."

"I see. Well, that can't be helped."

"Everyone, please welcome Hyuga Hinata- san." Sensei then cued the transfer student to come in.

A girl with a right height and fragile-looking posture stepped in. She kept her head down. I see. So she's the transfer student and the one who bumped into me earlier. She then lifted her head up and wore a smile.

"N-nice to meet you all. I am Hyuga Hinata. P-please, be nice to me." She said and bowed down very low. I remember now. She **is **the girl who hit me with her bicycle. What a coincidence.

"Hey Naruto, do you know her?" Kiba asked blending in with the mutters of the others.

"I do. Well, we don't talk to each other that much. She's the shy type. But now, I think she's really cute!" Naruto said.

"I think so too."

"But I guess she's still shy. I can still remember that she used to be alone because she annoys the girls in our class. Guys admire her gentleness. That caused the girls to be envious and jealous. I guess she was being bullied so she moved here."

"Come to think of it, that is even the same as here. Girls here are fierce."

"You're right. I guess she made a mistake on moving here."

I stopped listening to Kiba's and Naruto's conversation. Her situation… I didn't know something like that would be real. Women really are beasts. I tried to look in her eyes but then our eyes met for a split second. I saw something in her eyes then she looked away.

She looks so fragile, gentle and graceful. A harsh word might seem to crush her. Her happiness might be easy to find and her burden might not be that heavy. But these might all be her farce or my misjudgment because when I looked directly in her eyes, her glance was stern and firm.

_A/N: Well, this story wasn't supposed to be published. I still have a story I am working on but the concept of the story struck my mind and I was like,'Yeah, why not write this right now.' I was only planning to write it but not publish it but the want to share this story got better of me so I was like,'Yeah, I'll publish it.'. So regarding this, I'm sorry to disappoint my fellow naruhina fans. T.T I know I failed being a fan. I'm really sorry but anyways please enjoy this. :)_

_LotsALove,_

_Che_


End file.
